Some things never change
by Csko
Summary: AU Modern, reincarnation. Merlin has been on his own for so long. But now Arthur's back, how will he cope with his ever developing feelings? And how will Arthur cope with modern day life? Rated T for now, but may go up as the story goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: **Hey guys! So this is basically my first attempt at a fic. Not too sure about it, so the first chapter is very very short (sorry!) Would love some reviews, telling me whether or not you think it's worth carrying on with the story (?) Haven't really made a plan of where I'd like it to go, so any suggestions would be great too! :) **

Disclaimer:** So, I wish I owned merlin. I really do. But I don't. If I did, things would have been different...I'm just borrowing the characters.**

Merlin sat at the window of his room. He had recently moved back to Glastonbury, to be closer to Arthur. Of course, after living for over 1000 years, people would get suspicious if this man never died, or even aged. So every so often, he had to move to a new location.

His new home overlooked Glastonbury tor. The lake of Avalon had well since dried up, mounds of mud and grass now covering up its existence. However, one thing stayed the same. Merlin could always feel the immense levels of Magic at work here and it gave him hope.

After Arthur's death, Merlin briefly returned to Camelot to give word or the death of the King. He gave his goodbyes and returned to watch over Arthur. Without the courage of Arthur, or the wisdom of Merlin, Camelot went into complete ruin. By the time Merlin was given word of this, it was too late. Everyone he knew had long since been dead and he felt lonely. The only thing that kept him going was the words of Kilgharrah, "The once and future king". Merlin knew that Arthur would rise again, what he didn't know was when this was likely to happen. The warlock had thought about this many times. The world had changed so much, but Merlin had been a part of this change. Arthur,however,would surely find it difficult to adjust. Of course that wasn't the only worry on his mind. Not long before Arthur's death, Merlin confessed his magic. And although Arthur eventually accepted him as he was, Merlin worried this would change when Arthur returned. Because, Merlin imagined that being on deaths door would distort your true feelings.

"He might hate me" Merlin whispered to himself sorrowfully.

MerlinArthurMerlinArthurMerl inArthurMerlinArthurMerlinAr thur

Merlin had become accustomed to using public transport (he actually rather enjoyed taking the Bus) to get his weekly groceries. As usual, he opted for bread, cheese and a lot of chicken noodle soup. The soup always made him smile at fond memories of serving Arthur Rat soup which, even after such along time, he could still sometimes taste in his mouth. Merlin began to unpack the shopping, until..he froze. Something wasn't right, the magic surrounding the area was rapidly increasing. The last time he felt this much energy, it had disastrous consequences.

The warlock ran to the window and to his amazement, saw the entire circle around the Tor glowing as bright as a star. The closer he looked, the more he could see the outline of a lake. But surely it couldn't be. The lake of Avalon hadn't existed for so long. Merlin grabbed his coat and ran down to the hill. On his arrival, he spotted a figure. With it's bulkiness and rigidity, it seemed to be that of a man.

Merlin wasn't sure if he was actually seeing this, or if he was just sleep deprived, but the closer the faded figure got to him, to more excited he became. The figure came to a sudden stop.

"MERLIN. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note****: Hey! Was surprised by the reaction to chapter 1. A review + a few 'Favourite story's' over a night. So think I'm going to carry this story on, and see where it goes. **

**Disclaimer****: If I owned Merlin, I wouldn't here right now, would I? **

"A..A...A.." Merlin stammered

"..._Arthur? _Merlin what in heavens name is wrong with you. You always were an incompetent fool." Arthur replied. "So, are you going to explain to me what is going on, or are you going to carry on staring at me like a blubbering idiot?"

On the walk back to his home, Merlin did not say a word. He continued to stare at his master in complete disbelief. After all this time, Arthur, his _best friend, _has returned to him. Merlin didn't know how to feel. Of course, he was happy, relieved, a little sick. But it was something more than that. It was almost as though all this time, he had been longing for Arthur and had a hole in chest the size of his fist. And now..well he couldn't fully explain the sensations he was feeling. The closest he could liken it too was the love he felt for Freya all those years ago. But it could be? He didn't _love _Arthur! Did he?

"...So I followed it and ended up here" Arthur finished. Merlin realised that he hadn't heard a word of what Arthur had said. "So what do you think happened?"

"I..um..well...what?"

"MERLIN. Do you ever listen to anything I say? Why do I even bother trying to explain things to you when your clearly so disturbed and horrified by my presence here that you haven't managed to say a single word to me!" Arthur felt his anger rising. He had always thought of Merlin to be a very good friend (of course he wouldn't admit that to him, not again) but now his _friend _didn't even seem to care about his return.

"I'm not disturbed or horrified! I'm more...pleasantly surprised. You _died _Arthur!" Merlin blurted out.

"Yes, thank you, I am well aware of that. How do you manage to dress yourself in the morning Merlin?" Arthur said sarcastically

"Oh, your one to talk! The one time I left you to sort yourself, you ended in a complete and utter mess. Your such a dollop-head sometimes." Merlin found it hard to believe that after all this time apart, Arthur would treat him like he was still his servant. Especially considering Arthur now knew how powerful Merlin truly was.

"ugh Merlin, the ridiculous insults again. Please, your embarrassing yourself. Now, as I was saying, yes. I died. The only thing I can recall is a bright light. It seemed to absorb everything else, it took over my sense of being. Until I saw.." Arthur cut short.

"...Saw what, Arthur?" The two men stopped side by side. Arthur turned his head to meet Merlin's gaze. The warlocks breath halted. He had forgotten how mesmerizing and beautiful Arthur's eyes were, and how easy it was to get lost in them.

"I..I saw...you, Merlin. Just you. And I couldn't help but feel safe, so I walked towards your image and found myself in this place, with your face staring back at mine." the pair stared at each other for a long moment, before Arthur coughed awkwardly and turned to carry on walking. For a few seconds, Merlin could only watch the man walk away. For a moment whilst staring into Arthur's eyes, he thought he could see something in them. Something more than friendship. _Desire. _

"Merlin, are you coming or not? I have no idea where I'm going."

**MerlinArthurMerlinArthurMerl inArthur**

Merlin perched in a chair opposite the one occupied by Arthur, who was currently staring into his cup, lost in his own thoughts. Merlin couldn't help but notice Arthur's incredible features. He had always had a very strong look about him, and even under chain mail, you could see the ripple of his muscles underneath. Merlin would give anything to be able to feel Arthur's chest. To have him close, to be able to give him a soft, yet passionate kiss...wait, what? No, he didn't think of Arthur that way. _Couldn't _think of Arthur that way.

"So.." Arthur finally spoke as Merlin's eyes darted back to the Kings face. "what year is this?"

"2013, Arthur"

"Wow. Okay, I don't dare to ask this. But, what of Camelot?" Arthur questioned hesitantly, as though he feared the answer he may be given.

"First, You must understand that she tried her best. But, Gwen..she couldn't handle the pressure. Not in the way that you could. I'm told that she was a fantastic queen, but wasn't capable of providing what was necessary to keep the kingdom alive. I'm sorry Arthur." For a brief moment, Merlin had considered not telling him the truth. Allowing Arthur to believe that Camelot had existed far longer than it had, but the last time they saw each other, Arthur found out about the biggest lie Merlin had ever told. And he couldn't risk another lie.

Arthur seemed to be staring into space, contemplating Merlin's words. Before long, he added, "I think there's something else we should discuss. I accept you for who you are Merlin. But please, you once told me that you always used your Magic for me, and only me. Tell me, when did you use it?"

Merlin was elated. Arthur had said that he accepts him for who he is, and that is all that mattered to him. He decided to start from the beginning. "Well, when I first arrived in Camelot..."

**I'm quite getting into this story now. Again,I'm not actually sure where it's going to end up! BUT, I quite like the idea of bringing Mordred into it somehow? I've always loved the idea of A proper Mordred/Arthur confrontation. But what do you guys think? **

**Be beautiful people and Rate + Review :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They have been really sweet so far, so a very happy me! :) I wrote this chapter listening to JLS-Evolution (the best album in the world) so the Merthur has arrived a lot earlier than planned. If you've ever heard the album, you'll understand why! So here it is..**

**Also, no lemons in this chapter...wasn't comfortable with doing it so early in the story..and don't think they would rush into it! **

Disclaimer: **Once again, Merlin is not mine (sigh)**

Arthur was completely blown away by what Merlin had done for him. He had always known something was different about him, but had never quite put his finger on it. And now to find out that Merlin had saved his life on numerous occasions, it was incredible.

"Wow" is all Arthur could respond.

"Yeah..." Merlin was worried that he had given away too much. The king had always been very proud of his ability and Merlin wasn't sure how he'd take being saved by his manservant. "Are you angry?"

Arthur quickly shot his head up to look in Merlin's eyes. He could see panic and sadness in them, which he couldn't understand. "Angry? Merlin..how could I be angry? You have done so much for me. I don't even know where to begin thanking you..."

"Please don't. I have never done anything to be thanked. Only to serve you" Arthur continued to stare at Merlin for several seconds, seeing nothing but truth and modesty. He had never noticed the deep blue of Merlin's eyes before, much less how amazing they were. At this thought, Arthur could feel his face heating up, and looked away, coughing awkwardly.

"Well..I won't say it then. But I mean it. Really, I do"

**MerlinArthurMerlinArthurMerl inArthur**

Merlin lay awake beside Arthur. He couldn't get over the feeling he had early, when Arthur looked into his eyes. It was almost as if the King felt the same way about Merlin as Merlin did about him.

Of course, Merlin had been in love with Arthur for many years. And after so much time apart, he cherished the way Arthur made him feel. But the king would never feel the same way about him, he'd probably feel disgusted if he knew of Merlin's feelings.

Despite this, as the warlock drifted into a deep sleep, he couldn't help having dreams about Arthur.

_Everything about the way Arthur moved made Merlin need him more and more._

"_Are you ready?" Arthur whispered in his ear._

_Merlin responded with a kiss. So soft and gentle, yet so full of emotion and desire. He felt Arthur smile against his mouth, as he felt the Kings hand brush his thigh slowly, until..._

"Um..Merlin?" Arthur spoke hesitantly, shaking the warlock.

"mmmmmm...yes?" merlin responded

"It's just that..well..you were...Merlin WAKE UP!"

"WHAT!?" Screamed Merlin "I am TRYING to sleep Arthur!"

"Yes, as was I, until I was interrupted by you shouting my name!" Arthur shouted back feeling the blush on his cheeks rising. He saw Merlin's eyed widen in horror as realisation hit him.

"Oh, erm, I wasn't, well, I mean.." he said completely flustered

"You weren't...what, exactly?" Arthur eyed him suspiciously. He had a pretty good idea of what was going through Merlin's mind. And he didn't mind it as much as he thought he should have. In fact, he enjoyed knowing he could make Merlin feel things like that. And if he were being fully honest with himself, it turned him on.

"I was just.."

"I know what you were doing" Arthur interrupted "And I'm quite horrified"

Merlin put is head down in shame, trying to avoid Arthur's piercing glare. He hated himself for feeling this way about his friend, but it's not as though he had a choice. Suddenly, he felt Arthur's hand brush his cheek, before grabbing his chin. He pulled Merlin's face up to look at him,before leaning in to Merlin's lips, delivering a crushing kiss. At first, Merlin was completely taken aback, until he softened into it, responding to Arthur's advances. This continued for a couple of minutes, before they came up for air.

"Horrified..." Arthur repeated " ...that you haven't allowed me to do that for real until now"


End file.
